Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor package including semiconductor chips stacked on a package substrate and a method for fabricating the same.
As high-capacity, thin and small semiconductor devices and electronic products including the same have been demanded in a semiconductor industry, various package techniques related thereto have been developed. In one of the various package techniques, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be vertically stacked to realize a high-density chip stack. According to this technique, semiconductor chips having various functions may be integrated on a limited area.